


After The Beep

by gossy16



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gossy16/pseuds/gossy16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post-4x12 drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Beep

Sometimes he dials Nathan's number still, just to hear the outgoing message on his voicemail. He's heard it a million times or more, knows it means nothing now, but he likes the absolute certainty in his brother's tone when he says, "I'll call you back."

And most of the time now, he hangs up right away.

But sometimes, when Claire's unavailable and Emma's busy and Hesam wouldn't understand, he leaves him messages. He knows it's stupid; it's just sometimes he needs to say these things out loud: _I'm sorry_ , he’s gonna make it right, get him back...

_I miss you._


End file.
